


晚安，我的爱

by AshleyHChan



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 且让他们纵情欢愉。





	晚安，我的爱

“先生您好，我们已经关门了。”  
咖啡厅的门口闪进一个人影，涂着红色油漆的木门撞击金属的铃铛，然后被重重地关上。在柜台后面清洗着蛋糕碟的皮特·道森有些恼怒，他不喜欢任何人在这个时候打扰他的下班。他回过头去，手上的动作没有停下来。来者是一个脚步有些不稳的男子，浑身酒气，身上都是冰雪的寒气。店内亮着几盏小灯，是在柜台与厨房附近的，橘色的灯光胆怯地向黑暗伸开自己的手，照亮一片并不宽阔的区域。皮特皱着眉，他看不清来者，不禁有些担心对方会不会突然发起酒疯来。那个男人突然笑起来，声音有些诡异，然后左脚绊着右脚，踉踉跄跄地坐倒在柜台外面的高脚椅子上。  
这会儿收拾店铺的店员看到来者何人了。  
“你喝醉了，福蒂斯*教授。”  
橘色的灯光照着对方红色的脸。皮特看着五官笔挺的男人。原本安静的气氛被对方打破，空气中的尘埃翻飞，落在对方如稻草一般金黄和凌乱的头发上，那双像晴空的眼睛上。他的肩膀上有些潮湿，是因为原本堆积在上面的白色在温暖的室内融化了。门外的雪堆得很高了，脚印迅速被掩埋，皮特浑身发抖——他能知道外面有多冷。这是一个没有月亮也没有星星的夜晚，雪却在灯光下闪着奇异的光，就像对方因为湿润而反光的嘴唇。  
“我没有，没有喝醉。”被称作福蒂斯教授的人说到，随后打了个酒嗝。他用右手撑着自己的脸，通红通红的。他的眼睛看着那个和他说话的学生，他的学生，带着朦胧的目光。皮特叹了口气，将水龙头关掉，并在围裙上擦干自己的手。水槽里的东西还剩不少，他必须洗好拿去消毒。  
“你喝了多少？”皮特弯下腰用手摸了摸对方的额头。他有些担心，因为对方在喝了酒之后就会浑身发烫，从耳根到脖子一路发红，就像是一个高烧患者，“柯林斯，回答我。”  
柯林斯摇摇头，口里念叨了一句关于糖果又或者是热可可的傻话，撑起自己的身子试图索要一个吻，而皮特道森决定接受这个请求。他叹气，却捧着对方的脸。柯林斯的嘴唇很凉，颤抖的呼吸灌进他的口腔内，伴随着啤酒花的苦涩和麦芽的甜味。皮特觉得自己像是掉进了一个酒池里头，里面除了啤酒还有其他水果的香味。他张开自己嘴唇迎接因为醉酒而有些笨拙的男朋友，侧过头啃咬着对方的嘴唇。柯林斯用舌头画着他牙齿的线条，用手捧着皮特的后脑，吮吸着对方口腔的味道，似乎带着咖啡和糖粉——至少他没有喝到忘记怎么接吻。这是一个有些醉人的吻，深入地将自己的气息灌进别人的身体里，交换着温度。平常总是被店员吐槽有些太过窄的柜台现在成了阻止他们互相触摸的唯一障碍。柯林斯从椅子上走下来站着，倾身向前。皮特将手放在他的脖颈上，像是安慰一只猫儿一样擦着他的后颈。  
时钟嘀嗒嘀嗒的记录时间，计算着他们的呼吸。他们有半个月没有牵过手或者接过吻了，这一切的触感让人思念翻滚，更让人血脉沸腾。  
等到分开的时候，柯林斯似乎更加醉了。他叹了口气，在皮特唇边再偷一个吻：“我去找法瑞尔喝酒了，他说我压力太大——”昏暗的灯光打在他的脸上，蓝色的眼睛有些苦恼和痛苦，可能是因为缺氧而带来的头疼，又或者是熬夜，或者是各种原因——要知道现在快放假了，学校里的教授们都不好过，“我需要性爱！！！我的宝贝。我知道你不喜欢我喝酒因为我喝完酒就会乱说话，就会想找你，你能不能把衣服脱了，我想在这里操你——你爸爸总是说这里要干净，这里还有摄像头，所以我想——”  
“闭嘴。先在沙发坐着，我给你煮点热牛奶。”皮特从柜台后面走出来，为柯林斯脱下了他的围巾和外套，用手整理了对方的头发。五只手指从额头顺着头发往下梳，拨开停留在他的额头有些湿漉漉的金色碎发。柯林斯只是穿着一套单薄的衬衫和马甲。他一路絮絮叨叨，并且拉着他的手，摆出撒娇的姿态。“不要，我想在你身边。”  
好吧。  
皮特为难地笑了起来，像安慰一个任性的孩子一样。他该知道今晚的柯林斯不好糊弄，因为对方可是在酒后迎着风雪，专门跑到他家的店里面来：“不要乱摸，不要乱碰，好吗？要是我们在这张桌子上搞起来我爸会杀了我的。”  
柯林斯停下了自己充满粗口和性想法的念叨，低下头看着站在自己面前的男孩。皮特有些冰凉的手背贴在他的脑门上，暂时缓解了他的头疼。  
“然后我的工作也完蛋了。”  
“但是总要和他说的。”  
“在你毕业之后，宝贝。”柯林斯站起身贴在皮特的背后。他将下巴放在对方的肩膀上，双手环住腰，跟着脚步往冰柜走去，“虽然我还有可能会被人追杀但是我相信你会和我浪迹天涯。”  
“去你的。”  
他们的身高接近，皮特要比柯林斯稍微矮一点，这个姿势恰好舒适。柯林斯喜欢在皮特做饭的时候也这样搂住他，吻着他的侧脸，在敏感的耳朵旁边喷气。青年的呼吸会在他撩拨时有轻微的改变，而科林斯觉得这些都是归属于自己的胜利。红色的羊毛毛衣有些扎人，他侧过脸亲着平日里摸索出来的敏感区域，发出清脆的亲吻声音。皮特的耳朵发红发烫，任由对方的用气息和嘴唇挑拨自己。  
皮特的父亲道森先生经营着学校内的咖啡厅已经很多年了，听说和校董的关系非常非常好。皮特的母亲很早就去世，所以他几乎是两位一起看着长大的。当他考进这所学校的时候，同届的学生里面也有一些关于他的风言风语，但是也总管不了这么多。柯林斯则是这两年才到学校来的年轻教授，现在还在所谓的实习期里，今年年底就是最终考核。然而他这一年半自从遇上皮特·道森之后就波澜不断，他们最终才在今年春天的时候确定关系——年龄虽然相差不大，却也算是一场师生恋。两人决定瞒着所有人，等到皮特两年后毕业再向父亲或者什么其他人说。  
“我甚至还上你的课。”他们在一次午后约会中谈论到这个问题，“这个秋季，我真怕我上课会——。”柯林斯抱住他的男友，将他的念叨用一个深吻打断：“不要再担心了，专业精神。”  
皮特挑眉，吻了吻柯林斯的眉心：“专业老师，专业男友。”。他们在床上相拥而眠，夜色温柔，月亮如玉。第二日早上皮特的室友乔治发誓要在不久的将来搬出这间该死的公寓，然而到如今也还没有达成。  
现在的柯林斯·福蒂斯真的要被考核期和学期末的双重压力逼疯了。考卷和论文堆满了他办公室的一侧，资料和书籍则放在另外一头的椅子和桌子上面。皮特曾经跑去办公室试图安慰他的男朋友，穿上对方最喜欢的衣服，准备好自己以及避孕套，而对方却埋头苦干视若无物。他当晚有些生气，却也能理解，他知道总有一天对方会崩溃的，但需要的绝对不是一场醉酒而是一场性爱——他应该享受他的男朋友，这就是爱情。  
他重新打开蒸汽式咖啡机，用毛巾擦拭干净那根金属的蒸汽管。柯林斯已经将手伸进了他的毛衣里并且把他的内衬从牛仔裤中抽了出来。温度稍低的指间碰到被衣物保护的腹部和胸部，皮特发出短促的吸气声音，颤抖着向后弓着自己的背。教授将笑声藏在他的毛衣里面，手指玩弄着他的乳头，用食指和中指偶尔掐紧，偶尔松开，用力向内按压，带着有些疼痛却刺激的力度。皮特能感受粗糙的衣物刮着他挺立的乳头，腹部绷得紧紧地好让自己可以伸直上身。  
看来对方是决定醉酒和性爱一起享受了。  
“你要是再敢煽风点火……”柯林斯的腿卡进他的大腿里面，下身顶着他的后腰。他们完美地紧贴在一起，就像在床上拥抱的时候。蒸汽打在牛奶上的声音掩盖着皮特的呻吟，白色的奶泡咕嘟咕嘟地冒着，温度逐渐升高，烧着他的手心。他微微仰起头，让自己靠在对方的身上，差点因为这样而烫伤了手指。柯林斯咬着他的侧颈，用足以留下痕迹的力度。他们一般会将吻痕留在胸口或者背部这些并不起眼的位置，而皮特现在只能认真地想一想家中有没有可以挡住的围巾或者高领毛衣。他放下手中的瓷杯，隔着衣服抓住对方的手挣脱开来，然后转过身去，“停下来。”  
柯林斯没有答应对方的请求，转而将手伸向皮特的腰和屁股，并且用力将对方捧上了柜台。皮特没有反抗，他调整好自己姿势，让对方走到自己的大腿之间。他怀疑柯林斯可能在亲吻里面加了麻醉或者酒精，让他也开始意识飘忽，逐渐沉沦。皮特低下头和穿着衬衫的男子接吻。牛奶的香气在并不通风的店内飘散开来，带着特有的膻味和香甜。室内的温度并不低，至少暖气一直开着，机器轰轰地鸣响。柯林斯的双手一直在皮特的裤间探索，隔着裤子五指张开用手掌抚摸着大腿内部和他的勃起，用指腹刮着粗糙的牛仔裤。金属拉链被拉开，习惯书写板书的手碰到了青年的阴茎，手指描摹出双球的形状，像握着宝贝一样仔细揉搓。皮特倒吸了口气，而柯林斯则用深吻与他争夺这些空气。  
“我想你叫着我名字，射在我的脸上，触摸我的身体。”柯林斯在他唇边说着让人颤抖的爱语，而手上的动作缓慢而细致，像是一盏又一盏地点燃通往深渊的烛火。然后他跪了下来，品尝他的味道。双膝贴着木地板，先是亲吻，再是吮吸，先是舌头，再是嘴唇和口腔。柯林斯抬眼看着他坐在柜台上的男友，在暖灯下，红色的毛衣，白皙且泛着粉红的皮肤，绷紧的指节，仰着的下颚，如神祗一般的脸部线条，以及那双扣住他背部的小腿——柯林斯·福蒂斯是一名艺术老师，只为美倾心。  
皮特的手抚弄着柯林斯的头发，拇指描画对方的眼眉。一双碧眼，像是宝石璀璨的光。他的一切都是金黄的，柯林斯的一切，就像广阔的麦田，表面覆盖温柔，性感藏匿其中。他们都在灯下，而窗外雪的反光，落在那个积满水的槽中，那杯逐渐冰凉的牛奶上，翻滚，游动。  
几次深喉之后皮特的阴茎逐渐肿胀起来。他已经很久没有被这样安慰过了，呼出的气息就像是用羽毛挑逗，柔软的口腔时而带来热情的紧致，时而又是温热的舔舐，先是扫过龟头，再是整个柱体。口唇干燥地亲吻，舌头湿润地舞动，皮特压着柯林斯的后脑，晃动着自己的腰身，试图让这一切更近一些，而对方配合着他的动作，一深一浅，一开一合，金色的头发擦着已经变得粉红的大腿内侧。直到他觉得自己快要射出来的时候，他让柯林斯退了出来，仰头喘息着——在一个落在阴茎头的亲吻之后，他的精液喷洒在对方的脸上，猛烈而浓稠。柯林斯甚至用手抓住他的阴茎，好让一切都落在他的脸上，眼睛，睫毛，嘴唇，斑斑点点。教授抬眼看着皮特，后者发出一声呜咽，弯下腰用手指擦着他脸上的白色液体，而他牵住对方的手，从指间到指缝，用自己的舌头舔舐干净，一滴不留。  
“牛奶解酒，你告诉我的。”柯林斯咬着皮特的手指，用唾液取代原本的白浊。青年抓住对方的衣领试图亲吻，他的身体向下向前弯曲，柯林斯站起迎接他的嘴唇。皮特的双手放在他的肩膀上，精瘦有力的双腿夹住他的腰，柯林斯顺势把皮特·道森整个人捧了起来，白皙的臀肉架在他的手上，只有对方还在微微战栗的嘴唇提醒他自己的爱人仍在高潮之后的不应期中。  
“闭嘴，操我。”皮特咬着柯林斯的肩膀，隔着一件丝绒马甲和蓝色衬衫。他脑子里现在除了在想明天父亲大概会打断他的腿之外就是觉得他的男朋友是不是没有喝醉专门来这里骗他，而柯林斯磕磕碰碰的脚步确实在告诉他他的男友可能真的不太清醒。他们两人伸手扫开了好些包装好的咖啡豆和一切厨具，金属的声音夹杂着一些纸类的包装砸到地面的声响。柯林斯尽可能地让皮特能够躺在足够坚固和宽敞的地方，但是他们能够借用的也就只有一张窄得过分的柜台而已。  
柯林斯试图也爬上来，他的膝盖只能紧贴着皮特的腰才不会让自己掉下去。他俯身为皮特脱掉衣物，高领的衣服弄乱了他爱人本来梳理整齐的头发。舌头顺着锁骨和胸骨一路往下，水光在并不明亮的灯下闪着。皮特的胸口起起伏伏，他伸出手将柯林斯压向自己。  
“我觉得我们今晚就要私奔，介于你父亲明天一定会打死我。”柯林斯用鼻子蹭着他的人鱼线，牙齿刮过他的阴毛。皮特觉得自己有开始硬起来了，因为科林斯又在上面落下一吻，“你想我进来吗？”  
皮特用手肘撑起自己的上身，他对上柯林斯的目光：“如果你觉得可以？我怕你摔下去。”  
“我把这句话当做答应了。”  
“我要买一张新的柜台，我发誓。”  
“或者你翻个身会更好。”  
“你真的是……很清醒啊！”皮特从桌子上跳了下来。柯林斯的手架在他的腰上。灵巧的男孩紧贴着自己身前的男人。他们的亲吻从来没有停止过。柯林斯喜欢皮特耳后的香水味道，像是阳光晒过的衬衫的香气，像日光一样。皮特的裤子并没有被重新穿好转而在摩擦中逐渐被褪下，他现在完全赤裸的暴露在空气之中，脚上且还穿着短靴和长袜。柯林斯的冰凉的西装裤划过他的大腿，如通过电流一般让他浑身发抖。柯林斯双手用力，将他整个人翻了个身，压到柜台上面去。  
木质的桌子轻微颤动，骨骼撞击混乱的台面，玻璃杯和瓷杯在摇晃中撞击发出清脆的声音，点缀着用喘息和呻吟谱写的乐曲。  
“如果我伤到你，”柯林斯趴在皮特的身上，双手捏着他大腿和屁股上的肉。皮特的身体被紧紧地压着，乳头擦拭着光滑而冰凉的桌面，“我很抱歉宝贝。”  
“在我的包里，”皮特闷闷地声音传出来。不是他习惯在背包里放润滑和避孕套，只是以防万一，而且可以让最近压力紧绷的柯林斯放松一下——如果，有效的话。  
正如皮特所说，柯林斯已经清醒还不少了。至少他在走向储物房间的时候步子是稳定的。皮特留意到外面的雪已经停了，他搞不清现在的时间，但是直觉告诉他他一定会错过今晚最后一班列车。柯林斯很快又重新贴到他的身上，而且还送入了两根沾满润滑液的手指。皮特因为突如其来的侵入尖叫，他的腿软下来，是桌子和柯林斯另外一只在他身上乱摸的手支持着他身体的重量。滚烫而粗糙的手掌和下身的节奏保持一致，柯林斯咬着他的脊椎，用牙齿留下红色的痕迹，像被火焰灼伤。皮特的呻吟如震动的铃铛无法停下。柯林斯亲吻他，阴茎贴着他的臀，手在他的脖子上，腰上，可能还沾着他之前射出来的精液。手指在身体内卷曲，张开，用指节按压着熟悉的敏感位置，内腔因为他的呼吸而收紧又放松。他对这一些熟悉而又陌生，充满了探索的惊奇与喜悦。  
皮特觉得自己又硬了起来，他试图将自己的身体向对方压去。而却在这个时候柯林斯却退了出来，在他的屁股上甩了狠狠一巴掌。生理性泪水瞬间溢出，皮特呜咽着呻吟。他觉得自己的阴茎在颤动，后穴收紧渴求着被填满和被进入。他看不到身后的人的动作，看不到他的表情，只能将手背到身后试图去够到对方的手臂或者是任何带着体温的部分——温热的舌头像蛇一样钻进来，柯林斯掰开他的臀瓣，用舌头舔着入口。  
皮特·道森算是在今晚见识到了柯林斯·福蒂斯舌头的威力了，不仅仅是说话睿智而灵巧，在取悦别人上面更是绝对的优秀。皮特已经被折磨到几乎要真切地哭出来，不满足感充斥着他，没有实处的触碰如同处处点火，却无法燃烧，像是潮湿的木头，无法满足的自慰。柯林斯吻过他身体的每一个角落，他带着颤抖迎接，已经分不清的那些水声来自他无法及时吞下的唾液还是身下进进出出的舌头。  
“进来。”皮特哽咽道，“求求你。”  
“如你所愿。”柯林斯退了出来，用手捞住皮特的胸口，缓慢将自己的阴茎插入，而皮特则向后让自己的重量落到对方的身上。他需要猛烈而疼痛，尽管生涩，他需要力量的安慰。皮特动着自己的腰，而柯林斯却阻止了他的动作，用缓慢折磨他，用温柔鞭挞他。  
进入而又退出，他吻着他的耳后，吻着他的发尾，说着爱语，用着残忍的名为情欲的刑罚。皮特仰起头好让自己的眼泪不要落下来，他看不清眼前的东西，光在他的瞳孔里化成了晕。  
柯林斯的心跳穿过他的后背，回应着他的。  
“我爱你。”柯林斯彻底的刺进来，皮特大呼一口气，“我想你，太想了，我很抱歉。”  
风未曾停止，白雪落满肩头。城市的灯火逐渐转入黑暗，天空是黑色天鹅绒一般在漆黑中闪着银光。皮特哀求着对方的爱意，他需要对方的存在，汹涌的，迅猛的，可以贯穿他的，而对方在最后给予了他，猛烈如浪潮，伴随着思念和沉重的爱意。  
最后皮特还是射在了地毯上，而柯林斯则早已乖巧地带上了避孕套。他的醉酒因为出汗的原因并没有非常严重，甚至还记得温柔，用西装外套裹住身体有些冰凉的皮特，吻着对方眼睛和鼻尖。  
“你明早必须陪我收拾店铺。”  
“我醉了，宝贝。”  
“你会被辞退的。”  
“我来咖啡厅打工。”  
“你真的醉了。”  
皮特将自己的额头枕在对方的肩膀上，他的下身一塌糊涂，衣服和裤子甩在了柜台的底下。他闷着脸大声笑起来，有些喘。柯林斯吻着他的发顶，将鼻尖埋进对方同样浅金色的头发中。他们最后在咖啡厅阁楼的沙发床上躺下来，盖上一张在这样的冬天有些薄的被子，终于记得脱掉自己的鞋袜。  
“晚安，我的爱。”  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> *柯林斯的姓氏福蒂斯，取自电影中RAF小队的名字。


End file.
